


Всё тайное

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1980s, Animal Death, Blackmail, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Headcanon, I think the text is not so dark as it may seem from the tags..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, OOC, Office Romance, POV First Person, Past, Period-Typical Homophobia, Politics, Retelling, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Secrets, Slice of Life, Time-line: Party Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Тайм-лайн: незадолго до событий серии Party Games.В каноне Хэкер с подачи Хамфри давил на конкурентов в партии, вынудив их сойти с дистанции в начинающейся предвыборной гонке, мне стало интересно написать зеркальный ретеллинг /реверс, где конкуренты пытаются давить на него. Персонажи и их секреты (друг от друга).
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	Всё тайное

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё больше рэндомных фанонов для бэкграунда персонажей.  
> Упоминаются канонные и фанонные пейринги, канонные второстепенные персонажи и ОСы.  
> Джим здесь би-персонаж в разводе, Хамфри — холост и гей.  
> Название, конечно, от начала фразы «Всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным».

Утро прошло в обычных хлопотах в палате общин, но после заседания меня ждал неприятный сюрприз: не успел я и задуматься о том, не направить ли стопы в любимый парламентский паб пропустить пинту перед возвращением в МАД, как меня в столпотворении вестибюля перехватил канцлер казначейства (и мой заклятый соратник по партии), Эрик. Он вполголоса пригласил в свой парламентский кабинет на пару слов: что у Эрика практически всегда означает получасовое словоизлияние... без предложения бокала с чем-нибудь согревающим! 

Постепенно стало ясно: под видом обещанной «дружеской беседы» он хочет прощупать, не собираюсь ли я подавать свою кандидатуру — как один из заместителей председателя партии — на освобождающийся пост ПМ: все ведь уже в курсе, что наш Герберт — хромой селезень и вот-вот подаст в отставку. Как и его секретарь Кабмина, кстати. 

Эрика сложно назвать образцом такта, поэтому разговор принял неприятный оборот, стоило мне туманно намекнуть, что я, конечно, «не ищу славы и высоких постов, но... если товарищи по партии считают, что я достоин, то, возможно, в конце концов, им всё-таки удастся убедить меня, что таким образом я принесу больше всего пользы партии и отечеству...» — и прочее в таком духе. В меру откровенный, но при этом не прямой ответ в лучших традициях Хамфри Эплби (который, не далее как вчера, выговаривал мне ни в коем случае не обещать поддержки ни Эрику, ни Дункану. Дункан — глава МИДа и второй главный конкурент по внутрипартийной грызне). 

Эрику мой ответ категорически не понравился. Надо полагать, его постоянный секретарь тоже времени зря не терял и так же выдал своему министру инструкции, как сэр Хамфри — мне. Ну, то есть, вряд ли _совершенно_ так же: я имею в виду, вряд ли сэр Фрэнк инструктировал Эрика ночью, в спальне его лондонской квартиры, после того, как... 

Я всё-таки сосредоточился. Расклад-то серьёзный, не до шуток: сэр Фрэнк Гордон и сэр Хамфри Эплби долгое время шли ноздря в ноздрю в долгом «забеге», приз в котором — должность секретаря Кабинета. И вот недавно прошёл слушок, что сэру Хамфри удалось вырваться на полкорпуса вперёд: будто бы он вот-вот пересечёт финишную ленточку и получит заветный пост. Так что теперь, похоже, Фрэнк и Эрик решили объединить усилия, чтобы как следует «обработать» меня с Хамфри и заставить сойти с дистанции...

— Думаешь, за тебя хоть кто-то проголосует, когда узнает о твоём скандальном романчике? — с неприятной ухмылкой поинтересовался Эрик, овевая меня клубами сигаретного дыма.

Беседа лишилась даже намёка на деликатность. Я поморщился. Конечно, если бы не так давно первый заместитель председателя партии (Рэй, наш глава МВД) не решил внезапно подать в отставку по состоянию здоровья, то на место ПМ выдвинули бы именно его, и мне не пришлось бы сейчас слушать нотации и угрозы Эрика (который, как я и Дункан, был одним из трёх младших заместителей старшего заместителя председателя партии). 

Надо сказать, Эрик дипломатическими талантами никогда не славился, но обливание грязью меня ничуть не тронуло. Единственное, что в моём «романчике», с точки зрения людей наподобие Эрика, скандально, так это то, что у меня, разведённого холостяка, в итоге завязались отношения не с секретаршей в моём министерстве, а с секретарём. Менее скандальным, вероятно, было бы завести любовницу — или даже несколько! — за спиной то ли ничего не подозревающей, то ли смирившейся жены... как делает наш Дункан! Даже интересно, собирается ли Эрик читать нотации и ему? 

— О, Джим, я-то тебе и твоему _сердечному другу_ — (он сказал это как бы в кавычках, с явным сарказмом), — желаю только добра... Я никогда бы ни одной живой душе ни полслова, но... ты и сам должен понимать: такие вещи, так или иначе, рано или поздно становятся достоянием общественности... И, вырванные из контекста, могут быть превратно поняты, даже навредить... не только тебе, но и репутации партии.

Что же, намёк понятен.

— А я, может, готов рискнуть.

— А _он_ , твой избранник, тоже не против рискнуть? Или это ты не против рискнуть им? Только не заливай, что вы это обсудили, и ты получил от него по этому вопросу полное одобрение.

— Ты его недооцениваешь. — Я вызывающе выдвинул подбородок, а сам подумал: «А вдруг это я переоцениваю Хамфри?»

— Ой ли? — Эрик на мой блеф не купился.

Он явно знал что-то, чего пока не знал я, что было не так уж удивительно: Хамфри если и стал чуть менее скрытен, с тех пор как у нас... с тех пор как мы... В общем, даже теперь его не назвать искренним и открытым.

На столе Эрика появилась папка. Он продемонстрировал мне обложку: досье МИ5 на сэра Хамфри. Но откуда у Эрика доступ?.. Хотя конечно: сэр Фрэнк! Надо полагать, ему не очень-то понравились слухи о том, что сэр Арнольд решил назначить своим преемником не его...

Мне тут же представилось, что, может быть, прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, Фрэнк заламывает (фигурально выражаясь) руки моему постоянному секретарю, используя для этого _моё_ досье... Самое серьёзное, что на меня могли найти, помнится, — одну архивную запись почти тридцатилетней давности о том, как я чуть не угодил за решётку... Достаточно ли одного этого, чтобы сейчас погубить мою карьеру, или Эрику всё же придётся приплести сюда бисексуальность и «скандальный» служебный роман?

Эрик не стал долго упиваться сценой своего превосходства и сунул папку мне в руки:

— Полагаю, если вы действительно так близки с Эплби, как считает сэр Фрэнк, то ты и так в курсе всех деталей. Впрочем, не понимаю тогда твоего ослиного упрямства.

Я листал страницы, нужные строчки которых Эрик (или Фрэнк?) заботливо подчеркнул зелёными чернилами: с тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвёртого по тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмой год, возможно, был в отношениях с сэром Арнольдом Робинсоном... с шестьдесят восьмого по семьдесят пятый, вероятно, один из любовников сэра Джона Хальстеда... Ну, это ерунда и вряд ли сэру Хамфри чем-нибудь грозит (тем более, что никаких однозначных свидетельств нет). Да и высказываться об этих домыслах напрямую также значило бы вызвать неудовольствие таких важных шишек как, собственно, сэр Арнольд и сэр Джон. А кроме того, пока сэр Хамфри выбирает мужчин «своего круга», ситуация всё равно не может считаться достаточно скандальной (даже если учесть старые сплетни Daily Mail о том, будто бы Хальстед — суперсекретный агент КГБ). Вопрос: другое ли дело — «мезальянс» с политиком, да ещё из левого крыла партии? К счастью, обо мне в «деле» Хамфри — пока что? — ничего нет. Про неудачу с шотландским контрактом, слава богу, тоже: мы с ним успели подчистить «хвосты» где-то с полгода назад. 

Но вот следующие данные в досье потенциально более губительны: тайные сессии с частными психоаналитиками и психиатрами, косвенные свидетельства о возможных частых нервных срывах... приём серьёзных рецептурных транквилизаторов, которые способны вызывать со временем зависимость... Всё это регулярно, по меньшей мере, в течение последней декады. Отпуск летом семьдесят шестого на самом деле проведён в реабилитационном центре частной клиники на континенте... Длинные рождественские и пасхальные каникулы в семьдесят седьмом и восьмом проведены в рехабе при клинике им. Св. Димпны в шотландской глуши. (Всё это под подставными именами). 

Господи боже всемогущий, а также и дьявол побери!

_Из Хамфри ведь и слова не вытянешь о его прошлом, разве что про совсем сравнительно безмятежную и давнюю пору детства... Причём рассказывал Хамфри про неё ничуть не менее туманно, чем про нынешние актуальные административные события в рабочем офисе, так что у меня ушла пропасть времени на то, чтобы догадаться: его единственный друг в ту пору, некто Банникинз, был ручным кроликом. То есть, я отнюдь не глуп, но в самом деле далеко не сразу разобрался, был ли Банникинз настоящим человеческим мальчиком (с фамилией, из-за которой в моей школе его гоняли бы, как дикого зайца), воображаемым ли другом, либо вообще плюшевым — или живым — кроликом. Впрочем, до конца я уяснил, что то был всё-таки домашний питомец маленького Хамфри, только после последнего откровения о том, как беднягу-кролика пришлось усыпить: родители выдумали для маленького зарёванного Хампи сказочку про то, как погрустневший (читай: «заболевший») кролик убежал из клетки на свободу в лес, — якобы вызванный к пушистому пациенту ветеринар не до конца закрыл дверцу... Но когда отцовский дог вырыл из-под дальней яблони в саду тушку зверька с фиалковой ленточкой на шее... Можете домыслить эту ужасную картину сами. У Эплби-младшего от долгого безутешного плача поднялась температура, с которой он с полнедели пролежал в бреду и кошмарах... А потом ещё столько же Хамфри провалялся в постели, симулируя и наслаждаясь вниманием и лаской обычно строгих и занятых родителей и питаясь почти исключительно любимым мармеладом, апельсинами, шоколадом и какао._

Наверное, мне не удалось до конца справиться с некоторой оторопью, потому что Эрик, сверля меня довольным взглядом, протянул:

— Но ты же и так всё это знал, не так ли? Или у влюблённой пары есть секреты друг от друга? — Он наклонился вперёд и заговорил менее слащаво: — Слушай, я не сомневаюсь, что ты готов с бравадой во весь опор въехать в бурю, надеясь на удачу... с тебя станется. Но неужели ты серьёзно думаешь, что _он_ сможет вынести публичный скандал? Отступись, Джим... Если не ради себя, то ради него. А когда придёт время, и я — при твоей поддержке — стану премьером, я позабочусь о том, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло трепать ваши имена... Плюс пост министра финансов для тебя и место постоянного секретаря Минфина для него — разве плохо? Или вас больше прельщает МИД? МВД? Можете выбрать любое министерство по своему вкусу! В противном случае, если не снимешь свою кандидатуру и не выскажешься в мою поддержку... Или если предашь меня и переметнёшься на сторону Дункана... Мне не останется ничего другого, кроме как кинуть вас с Эплби поднимать Северную Ирландию (раз уж ты так рвёшься героически послужить партии и отчизне). Думаешь, в Ольстере будет легко найти _достаточно_ хорошего мозгоправа для твоего сэра?

Ну уж нет, что бы ни писалось в досье, как бы Эрик не пытался меня заставить поверить в то, что Хамфри нестабилен... Кроме того, раз сэр Арнольд видит своим преемником именно его, значит, не считает, что его психике не по силам справиться со стрессами, окружающими пост секретаря Кабмина.

Может, действительно, лучшим решением будет образовать с Дунканом коалицию против Эрика?.. Всё равно, что выбирать между Сциллой и Харибдой...

Эрик принял моё задумчивое молчание за победу:

— Наверное, теперь тебе нужно вернуться в МАД и посоветоваться с постоянным секретарём, прежде чем дать мне слово, что не будешь выдвигать свою кандидатуру? Уверен, это именно то, что посоветует тебе твой секретарик... Если он ещё не окончательно «ку-ку». Хотя, раз он спутался с тобой...

Я вскочил с неудобного стула и сжал кулаки. Но удержался и всё же не съездил Эрику по зубам. Застегнул и одёрнул пиджак, потом заложил ладонь за лацкан и царственно вскинул голову. Итак, война!

— Иди к чёрту. Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, я поверю в то, что Хамфри псих. Что бы там не говорилось в его досье.

На долю секунды Эрик как будто даже растерялся. Яснее ясного, что его с сэром Фрэнком план был заставить меня и Хамфри сомневаться друг в друге: именно поэтому он не говорил со мной о _моём_ файле. Как там... Divide et... et... Тьфу ты! В общем, «Разделяй и властвуй».

— Можешь попробовать разыграть карту секс-скандала... Думаешь, добьёшься того, что тебе поверят, и в партии большинство проголосует против моей кандидатуры? Но и твоей репутации наступит конец: никто не поддержит того, кто нарушил негласный этикет! — (Мы оба знали: личная жизнь собрата по палате общин, даже из конкурирующей партии, не тема для давления. Сплетников и доносчиков презирают, а сердечных тайн у парламентариев с обеих сторон хватает). — Сольёшь меня, но лидером партии, бьюсь об заклад, тебя это всё равно не сделает. Вероятнее всего, наши проголосуют за Дункана, не за тебя.

Эрик скрипнул зубами. Отправил, наконец, свою сигарету в пепельницу.

С него станется всё равно устроить утечку в таблоиды: «История о шокирующих фактах, стоящих за разводом министра Кабинета! Вся правда о связи с "Сэром Ку-ку"! Тайное гомосексуальное лобби!!!» — что-то в таком духе. Но это если переврать все даты и хронологию (я развёлся за год _до_ того, как впервые увидел Хамфри). И пресса ведь не будет церемониться, зацепит и Энни с Люси: «Жизнь с этими женщинами под одной крышей сделала министра геем! Скандал в неблагородном семействе!»

Эрик, похоже, додумался до того же:

— Ну, если ты готов рискнуть не только своей репутацией, но и бросить под каток жёлтых таблоидов дорогих тебе людей... Тогда ты больше политик, чем я полагал. Признаться, я считал, у всех центристов из умеренного крыла партии кишка тонка... — В его голосе мне даже послышалось что-то сродни восхищению. 

Когда люди вроде Эрика начинают испытывать к вам уважение — это верный знак того, что вы сбились с праведного пути. Какими бы сильными, независимыми и современными не были мои Люси и Энни... Несмотря на принятый в наши дни курс на феминизм, разве не задача отца и — бывшего, но всё же — мужа (и хорошего, надеюсь, друга) защитить дорогих леди от упоминаний в прессе скандального рода? Так что я мигом всё переиграл и попросил у Эрика небольшую отсрочку для того, чтобы подумать и посоветоваться с Хамфри. 

На пути в МАД в голове некстати мелькнула паническая мысль: а может ли Хамфри разочаровать моё конфиденциальное спецдосье из МИ5? Что, если так или иначе, у Эрика и сэра Фрэнка получится нас разлучить?

...

В министерстве все рабочие совещания просидел как на иголках. Наконец-то, когда меня и Хамфри оставили в кабинете одних...

— Тебя тоже пытались взять в оборот? — воскликнули мы в унисон.

Сказал Хамфри, что не так уж и хочу быть ПМ, если для этого нужно будет поставить под удар наши отноше... И даже не успел закончить фразу, потому что Хамфри тут же, перебив, возразил именно так, как я и думал: стоит лишь раз дать слабину и уступить, и этому не будет видно конца и края. 

— Ну уж нет, больше я никому не позволю себя шантажировать! — с горячностью продолжил Хамфри. ( _Больше?.. Что он?..!.._ ) — К тому же сэр Фрэнк и достопочтенный канцлер казначейства забывают, что в эту игру могут играть двое! То есть, четверо! О, мы ещё возьмём их за жабры! — Для вегетарианца Хамфри ужасающе кровожаден. ( _И всё же, что он имел в виду, «больше»?.. Значит, когда-то кто-то..._ ) Но я не успел спросить: в кабинет заглянул Бернард c моим пальто и шарфом — пора было ехать на запись радиопрограммы, что-то про новые директивы и ограничения ЕЭС. Обычный суматошный день!

...

Ближе к вечеру, как у нас с некоторых пор заведено, зашёл в кабинет к Хамфри на пятичасовой чай. Он, пока меня не было, как оказалось, зря времени не терял, и, когда я занялся бутербродами с джемом, вытащил из кейса пару внушительных папок. Не только у сэра Фрэнка есть контакты в службе безопасности (а ещё, если уж на то пошло, на Флит-стрит), так что уже через секунду я наслаждался тем, как Хамфри зачитывает вслух наиболее «сочные» места из досье с грифом секретности на моего зловредного коллегу. И на что, спрашивается, Эрик только надеялся?

Оказалось, наш старина министр финансов... Вот ведь прохиндей! А впрочем, у всех свои недостатки. И всё же, подобные махинации — да, это было до его вступления в должность и, _формально_ , это можно назвать серыми схемами на грани легального — но не когда ты возглавляешь казначейство!.. А перечисление личных трат, которые у него хватало духу компенсировать из бюджета минфина как представительские расходы?! Такое заинтересует читателей таблоидов сильнее, чем викториански сдержанный служебный роман в министерстве административных дел, верно? Интересы читателей — превыше всего.

Как пацифист я склонялся к политике обоюдного сдерживания, а не упреждающего удара: собирался сказать Эрику, что я и Хамфри присоединились к его маленькому «ядерному клубу» и готовы к симметричной ковровой бомбардировке, стоит ему развернуть против нас военную кампанию. Но Хамфри жаждал крови. (Дункан совершенно зря его недооценивает и считает склонной к драмам старой королевой из министерства для слабаков и девчонок). В итоге мы c Хамфри решили, что Дункану следует сообщить: если он не выступит с самоотводом, я буду просто вынужден раскрыть имеющуюся у меня информацию Главному Кнуту, налоговому управлению, отделу по борьбе с финансовыми нарушениями, ну и так далее... вплоть до Короны и Financial Times.

В файл сэра Фрэнка Хамфри мне сперва заглянуть не дал, пришлось поклясться, что я — никому!.. Зато теперь, возможно, я понимаю мотивы сэра Арнольда лучше: нельзя же, в самом деле, доверить фактическое управление нашим суверенным островом, этой драгоценной англосаксонской жемчужиной, человеку, которого мать-француженка нарекла именем Франсуа... Этому François, который получал образование в Сорбонне, лишь на последнем курсе с истинно галльским коварством переведясь в Кембридж, перекроив имя на английский лад, с явным намерением сойти за своего и втереться в доверие к верхушке британского истеблишмента! 

Нет, таких людей и на пушечный выстрел нельзя подпускать к посту секретаря Кабинета... Пусть рутина и лишения должности второго постоянного заместителя министра финансов остаётся печальным уделом подобных людей, ныне и присно и во веки веков, — как объяснил мне мой Хамфри. Только и оставалось, что добавить «Аминь!» и согласиться.

После того, как Хамфри отдал распоряжение своему главному личному секретарю связаться с моим главным личным секретарём и передать тому связаться с главным личным секретарём Эрика, чтобы организовать нашу встречу тет-а-тет (в министерстве административных дел протокол и всю эту машинерию просто обожают), я — как бы между прочим плавно меняя тему — сказал Хамфри, что никогда не считал тех, кто обращается за поддержкой и помощью к психотерапевтам, — и даже тех, кто вынужден принимать по рецепту психиатра успокаивающие нервозность таблетки, — в общем, что я не считаю таких людей сумасшедшими или психами (тем более если помнить про бедняжку Банникинза в прошлом у кое-кого из таких людей). 

Тут же меня осенило счастливой идеей: может, если мы с Хамфри заведём какого-нибудь маленького миленького пушистого питомца... Банникинза Второго... и окружим его со всех сторон всяческой заботой, словно любящие папочка и ма... и ещё один папочка... «In loco parentis*», — прошелестел, потупившись, Хамфри, что, наверное, значило, он в полном восторге от моего предложения. Так что я, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, спросил, не согласится ли он посоветоваться на этот счёт со своим психотерапевтом или психтерапевткой? Если требуется, я без проблем пойду на сессию с ним.

Хамфри, порозовевший до кончиков ушей, растроганно сжал мою руку. 

Я понял, что он хотел сказать: теперь, когда я видел его файл из МИ5, у него больше не осталось от меня никаких мрачных тайн, нет больше никаких со страхом и неуверенностью скрываемых скелетов в шкафах и папках архивов. 

То был момент настоящей интимности: один из тех, что выводят отношения на новый уровень не хуже моментов первого объяснения в любви, поцелуя, или, например, первой физической близости двух любящих сердец... 

_Если честно, во время нашего такого момента, Хамфри меня ужасно растревожил: раньше-то никто в постели со мной не плакал, наоборот!.. Мы даже не успели дойти до самого сладкого, только легли и потушили свет... Хамфри просто уткнулся лихорадочно горячим лбом в моё плечо и на все вопросы, на все утешения лепетал сквозь слёзы, что не вовремя вспомнил одну грустную историю... И извинялся, и просил не обращать внимания, обещал, что сейчас соберётся, перестанет... Уверял, что это ерунда и «не по-настоящему», но всё плакал и плакал... Нет, он не знает почему, правда, не знает!.. И лишь дрожал в моих объятиях, словно беззащитный перепуганный зайчик. (Это был первый и единственный раз, когда я так его назвал; откуда мне было знать!..) Конечно, в итоге мы так тогда ничего и не сделали, просто лежали в обнимку и разговаривали шёпотом до предрассветной мглы, пока нас обоих совсем не сморило сном... Я пытался отвлечь его анекдотами из своей биографии, историями из юности (за исключением той, в которой я чуть не предстал перед трибуналом), а Хамфри на время почти совсем растерял свою обычную словоохотливость и только украдкой шмыгал носом... Хотя это именно тогда я и услышал первое упоминание злосчастного Б., (мир его праху), причём у меня возникло смутное ощущение, что на самом деле Хамфри и хотел, и не решался рассказать мне что-то совсем другое._

_А если вести речь о романтических моментах первых признаний... В наш такой момент, после того как я порывисто выпалил заветные слова, Хамфри, впервые на моих глазах, проглотил целую пригоршню этих его разноцветных «витаминок» (которые, судя по тому, что я видел досье, на самом деле были Могадоном* или Валиумом), да так поспешно, что я даже не успел тогда предложить ему стакан воды._

Лично я и раньше-то хранил не особо много тайн от Хамфри, а теперь, после того как сэр Фрэнк показал ему мой файл... Теперь Хамфри знает факт из моего прошлого, потенциально (как наверняка считают Эрик и Фрэнк) угрожающий безопасности страны при моём гипотетическом попадании на Даунинг-стрит. Та запись про июнь сорок пятого...

Спросил у Хамфри прямо, что он думает: не как мой постоянный заместитель в министерстве, не как вероятный секретарь Кабмина... а как мой Хамфри. 

Он улыбнулся... Сделал вид, что узел моего «черчиллевского» галстука-бабочки в горошек требуется поправить... а ещё лучше — перевязать заново...

Одним словом, оказалось, он считает, что явиться с повесткой в призывную комиссию и с порога прямо и без обиняков заявить о том, что моим политическим и религиозным взглядам претит убийство, — на самом деле довольно решительный поступок для восемнадцатилетнего юноши (я был идейным пацифистом из типичной квакерской семьи), свидетельствующий о некоторой смелости характера (и, отчасти, наивности). Похоже, Хамфри действительно впечатлён! Прояснил, на всякий случай, имел ли он в виду: «...свидетельствовавший о глупости характера»? — Нет, в этот раз нет. Затем Хамфри добавил, что будто бы все последующие годы и страницы моей биографии настолько образцово и до смешного скучны, насколько это вообще возможно. Ну, если сравнивать с увлекательностью досье на Эрика или Фрэнка, то, конечно!.. (А моя давняя история разрешилась-то тогда тем, что старший офицер комиссии спросил, запрещает ли пацифизм служить сапёром или, скажем, санитаром. На что я, подумав, ответил, что, пожалуй, всё же не запрещает, — и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался приписан в медицинский корпус Королевской армии. Попадись мне менее понимающий офицер... И не будь это уже на исходе войны... Я, как многие квакеры-отказники до меня, предстал бы перед трибуналом — стойкость во время которого, как я воображал, заставит моего отца, квакера старой закалки, испытать настоящую гордость. После чего судимость и тюремный срок закрыли бы мне любую возможность баллотироваться в парламент, стать министром сначала теневого Кабинета, а потом правительства... И встретиться с Хамфри).

С Дунканом мы решили поговорить позже, позволить ему сделать первый шаг, выбрать правильную сторону — мою, разумеется. Очень бы не хотелось, чтобы участие в этой крысиной гонке с дракой бульдогов под ковром испортили нам приближающиеся рождественские и новогодние каникулы: ведь Хамфри согласился провести их вместе в Мидлендс — я собираюсь показать ему мой избирательный округ!

**Author's Note:**

> _Примечания:_
> 
> *Разделяй и властвуй — латинское крылатое выражение Divide et impera.  
> Вики: Разделяй и властвуй (лат. divide et impera) — принцип государственной власти, к которому часто прибегают правительства государств, состоящих из разнородных частей, и, согласно которому, лучший метод управления таким государством — разжигание и использование вражды между его частями. В более широком смысле — тактика (чаще скрытая) создания, усиления и использования противоречий, различий или разногласий между двумя или более сторонами для контроля над ними. Нередко используется более слабым меньшинством для управления большинством.
> 
> *In loco parentis (лат.) — лица, заменяющие родителей.
> 
> *Таблетки и панические атаки Хамфри упоминаются в новеллизации канона в главе The Skeleton in the Cupboard:  
> http://tiny.cc/m4l1tz (tumblr)  
> (Раз *канон второго порядка* упоминает ментальные проблемы, почему бы не раздуть их в фанфикшене).  
> Среди побочек М — привыкание и синдром отмены (и куча ещё всего), так что его не рекомендуют принимать долгим курсом. При передозировке может наступить кома.  
> Вики про М https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nitrazepam , про В https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diazepam  
> ...  
> Неподробно намекаю на то, что Хамфри в прошлом, пытались шантажировать (но мб Джим и правда думает, что всё дело в непроработанной травме детства и бедном нищасном кроличке uwu. — потому что ничем более серьёзным с ним сэр Х. не делился, т.к боялся, что Джима это оттолкнёт). Ещё подумалось, Хамфри во время своих скитаний по терапевтам/рехабам во время обострения депрессии вполне мог попробовать заодно программу вроде той, что показана в австралийском фильме Boy Erased (2018), где всякими душеспасительными беседами геев якобы вылечивают от гомосексуализма (т.н. репаративная или конверсионная терапия). http://tiny.cc/i4l1tz (wiki)  
> ...  
> Про французский бэкграунд сэра Фрэнка — отчасти по мотивам фактов из биографии актёра, который его играл (и история в юности Джима — тоже по мотивам факта из био «его» актёра).  
> ...  
> А в итоге мб новым ПМ тут станет Дункан (Джим и Хамфри так увлекутся борьбой с сэром Фрэнком и его «марионеткой», что забудут про второй тандем конкурентов), а секретарём Кабинета, соответственно, сэр Фредерик «Джамбо»... С которым у Хамфри в каноне более тёплые отношения, так что в Ольстер его и Джима не сошлют (мб к лучшему, ведь премьеру и секретарю Кабмина скрывать отношения было бы сложнее?)  
> +  
> Не иллюстрации, просто пару старых рисунков по ОТП под настроение  
> на тему pillow talk, все более менее nsfw, кроме последней строчки.  
> https://tinyurl.com/y3tpmjgm (postcoital)  
> https://tinyurl.com/yxbbda3o (angst)  
> https://tinyurl.com/y6zhoykz (crack)  
> https://tinyurl.com/yxvdaquq (pwp, R)  
> https://tinyurl.com/y4hrsum8 (ER)  
> https://tinyurl.com/y36ppjqw (наутро) https://tinyurl.com/yyba9d7l


End file.
